The Pantoran Senator
by CatandKaraForever
Summary: When Ahsoka meets the young senator Riyo Chuchi of Pantora, she is immediately taken with the other girl. What will happen? Potential Riyo/Ahsoka slash.
1. Chapter 1: Meeting Riyo

**The Pantoran Senator**

 **Fandom: Star Wars The Clone Wars  
Author: Ahsoka1248**

 **Rating: T (Possible M in later chapters)**

 **Genres: Romance, Sci-fi, Adventure, Friendship**

 **Summary: When Ahsoka Tano meets the young Pantoran senator Riyo Chuchi, she is immediately taken with the other girl. What will happen?**

 **Chapter 1: Meeting Riyo**

"I am Senator Riyo Chuchi of Pantora," the blue-skinned young woman said, extending a hand to Ahsoka.  
Ahsoka took the Pantoran's hand, and shook it.  
"I'm Ahsoka Tano. It's nice to meet you, Senator Chuchi."

"Please, call me Riyo."

Senator Chuchi-Riyo, Ahsoka corrected herself, smiled at the Togruta.

"I had no idea they'd assign me someone so beautiful to be my protector," Riyo said, almost flirtatiously.

Ahsoka blushed, glancing down from Riyo's golden-yellow eyes. She glanced back up, making eye contact.

"Are you flirting with me, Riyo?"

"Maybe. Is it working?"  
Ahsoka hesitated.

"I admit, it is charming."

"Then yes, Ahsoka. I am."

 **So, that struck me as the right place to end this chapter. But I do have another chapters planned out in my mind. I will get to work on it right away after I publish this one.**

 **Ahsoka1248 Out**

 **P.S: Rest and Relaxation my dear readers. I love you all!**


	2. Chapter 2: Truth Or Dare

**The Pantoran Senator**

 **Fandom: Star Wars The Clone Wars**

 **Author: Ahsoka1248**

 **Rating: T (Possible M in later chapters)**

 **Genres: Romance, Sci/fi, Adventure, Friendship**

 **Summary: When Ahsoka Tano meets young Pantoran senator Riyo Chuchi, she is instantly taken with the other girl. What will happen?**

 **Chapter 2: Truth Or Dare**

"Truth or dare?"  
"Truth. Ahsoka, are you in love with me?"  
Ahsoka hesitated. Her feelings about Riyo were complicated. As she got to know the senator from Pantora, she had learned that Riyo was a quite charming and fun person. She did not want to answer truthfully because she didn't want to hurt her new friend's feelings. She knew that saying 'I don't know' would probably hurt Riyo's feelings because she was personally convinced that Riyo was in love with her.

"Answer the question."

"I respectfully decline to answer," Ahsoka said with a smile.  
"You can't do that, Ahsoka."

Ahsoka sighed.

"Riyo, can you promise not to be hurt by what I say?"  
"I'll try."

"I suppose that's the best I can ask for. Okay. You are a very sweet, smart, and beautiful girl. To be honest, I don't know how I feel."  
Ahsoka thought she saw a flash of hurt cross Riyo's face at her words, but it passed so quickly that she wasn't even completely certain she had seen it at all.  
"Truth or dare?"  
"Dare. I dare you to kiss me on the lips for at least thirty seconds."

Riyo blushed furiously. She had thought about kissing Ahsoka, but now that it she had a chance, she wasn't sure if she wanted to. Her own feelings regarding her friend were also complicated, however, unlike Ahsoka; she did have more to go on. She believed that she was in love with Ahsoka, but she wasn't completely sure. But then she thought about it more.

 _Maybe kissing her will help me figure out how I feel about her,_ both girls thought at the same time.

Ahsoka leaned in and kissed Riyo. The kiss was surprisingly pleasant for both of them, and they both knew that they would want to do it again. After the allotted time, they broke the kiss.

"Riyo, will you go out with me?"  
"Yes I will, but I thought you didn't know how you felt?"  
"No, I don't. But I figure maybe going on a date with you will help me figure out how I feel."  
"Alright, I understand."

Another motive behind Ahsoka's surprising question was that she felt guilty for maybe hurting Riyo's feelings.

"Maybe when we get back from the conference, we can set something up. Here's my personal comlink number."  
She programmed it into Riyo's comlink.


	3. Chapter 3: The Convention

**The Pantoran Senator**

 **Fandom: Star Wars The Clone Wars**

 **Author: Ahsoka1248**

 **Rating: T (Possible M in later chapters)**

 **Genres: Romance, Sci/Fi, Adventure, Friendship**

 **Summary: When Ahsoka Tano meets the young Pantoran Senator Riyo Chuchi, she is immediately taken with the other girl. What will happen?**

Ahsoka and Riyo walked off of the ship. Ahsoka was cloaked, for it was supposed to be a secret to everyone but the Republic senators that there were Jedi and clones hidden in the clearing. As the two walked through the clearing, Ahsoka's earpiece beeped.

"Ahsoka, you've picked up a tail. Rodian man, with a blaster pistol," Anakin's voice whispered into her ear.

"This way," Ahsoka muttered to Riyo as she discreetly pulled the other girl to the side.

Moving silently, a team of clone troopers in civilian clothes apprehended the man, taking him into custody. There was a cluster of explosions followed by the whine of engines. The senators' ships had exploded, and a squad of vulture droids had descended from the clouds. Ahsoka's hands dropped to the hilts of her lightsabers. When they came up again, the green blades were activated. Hundreds of droids dropped from the sky, blasters firing. Rex, who was crouching in the woods next to the clearing with another squad of troops, these in full battle garb gave an order.

"Charge!"

Blasterfire lanced from the woods, striking down dozens of battle droids. Plo Koon slashed a droid in two.

"Retreat! There's too many droids!"  
Obi-Wan cut down a droid with his lightsaber before spinning and deflecting a blaster bolt back into the chest of the droid who had fired. Rex fired his blasters, and a droid went crashing to the ground.

"Tano to Resolute! Come in Resolute! We need a way off this planet!"

A moment later, dozens of shuttles descended from the sky. The Jedi, Senators and Clones ran onboard them before they took off and fled from the planet. The Venator jumped to hyperspace.


	4. Chapter 4: The Date

**The Pantoran Senator**

 **Fandom: Star Wars: The Clone Wars**

 **Author: Ahsoka1248**

 **Rating: T (Possible M in later chapters)**

 **Genres: Romance, Sci-Fi, Adventure, Friendship**

 **Summary: When Ahsoka Tano meets the young Pantoran Senator Riyo Chuchi, she is immediately taken with the other girl. What will happen?**

 **Chapter 4: The Date**

"You look as beautiful as ever, Ahsoka," Riyo said.

Ahsoka blushed.  
"Thank you. You look good tonight too."

Riyo smiled.

"Ahsoka?"  
Ahsoka recognized the voice instantly, because it belonged to her other friend, Barriss Offee.  
"Barriss? What are you doing here?"  
"I'm on a date with Cody. What about you?"  
"Err, yes. I'm on a date too, Barriss. This is awkward."

"I'm Riyo Chuchi," Riyo said, extending her hand to Barriss.

"I'm Barriss Offee. Nice to meet you. Ahsoka, I didn't know you preferred girls."  
"Yeah. I never told you because it embarrasses me."

"Well, I'll just be going. Wouldn't want to keep you two from enjoying yourselves," Barriss said, smiling.

Barriss walked off, nodding at them.  
"Sorry about that. I didn't expect her to be here."

"It's alright, Ahsoka."  
Riyo leaned across the table and gently kissed Ahsoka on the lips. When she broke away, she spoke.  
"I love you, Ahsoka. Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes. I will."


End file.
